Harry E P Riddle
by manwithasqueegee
Summary: The Potters were killed that fateful Halloween night, and Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys...right?
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY E. P. RIDDLE**

**THERE WAS** no wind blowing through the dark night sky. There were no leaves crackling sinisterly underfoot. There weren't even any creepy shadows terrorizing the children as they trick-or-treated. There was however something terrible going on this night.

Lily Potter smiled as she walked into the downstairs hall with something clutched in her right hand and her son Harry nestled safely into her side. "James sweetheart," she cooed to the man pacing back and forth in front of the door. "Honey stop trying to wear a hole in the rug."

"I'm sorry Snookums," he said without halting in his movements, "I've just got a lot on my mind what with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after us."

A man leaning on the front door snorted. "What are you so worried about?" he asked

"Well Peter, I would have thought that obvious," James replied still marching back and forth across the, admittedly rather worn by now, carpet. "Especially for a coward such as yourse–"

"FOR GODS SAKE STOP PICKING ON WORMTAIL!" yelled a handsome man walking out from the kitchen with a Coke.

"Sirius is right James you have got to stop treating Peter that way," said the soft-spoken werewolf called Remus.

"It's no biggie," said Peter with an odd glint in his eye.

James however didn't notice it as he was intently watching his feet burn a hole into the poor rug. He did however notice when his wife started to laugh, though it didn't make him look up from his apparently fascinating feet. "No," said wife chuckled, "I suppose in light of things it really isn't a 'biggie', is it?" She continued to laugh quietly to herself while the others, minus James, and Harry who was busy with his rattle, smirked.

"What pray tell is so funny Snookums?" James asked refusing to be swayed from his abuse upon the rug in the front hallway.

"This James." and she slammed the knife into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE DAY** Severus Tobias Snape called her a witch was the best day of Lillian Annabelle Evans life. From that day on the two became best friends. They did everything together. In fact Severus even managed to sneak her into his pureblood tutoring sessions. It was at those lessons that the duo became a quartet; Lily and Severus soon became fast friends with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The four of them were inseparable and spent almost every moment in the years leading up to Hogwarts together. _

_Soon the day came they found themselves sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on their way to Hogwarts for the first time. Sitting with them was a werewolf named Remus Lupin. He too, soon forged a friendship with the group. The five of them made a pact: they would be friends no matter what, til death and beyond._

_Twenty months after the sorting ceremony (which placed Lily in Ravenclaw, Severus in Slytherin, Peter in Hufflepuff, and Sirius and Remus in Gryfindor) the Marauders were putting the finishing touches on their map. Severus was buying potion supplies and Lily was looking for books in Knockturn Alley. Lily was looking through a book on avoiding detection by the law when bumped into the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Tom Riddle smiled down at the obviously smitten child. He saw the potential she had and decided her fate on the spot. "You are mine now. You belong to me, and one day when you grow up, you will take your place by my side." He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on young Lily's lips and then promptly disaparated. The fiery red head brought her hand up to trace her lips. She could not believe her luck, that beautiful creature she felt such a connection with had just claimed her! Gods be praised!_

_Over the years Lily and Tom grow ever closer. However one day during sixth year he tells her she must wed another man. "It," he explains, " would be highly beneficial for us if you married the fourth Marauder, Prongs, AKA James Potter."_

_"But he's an asshole! No one in the group likes him, even Mooney hates him!"_

_"Then why do the Marauders hang out with him?"_

_"Cuz he's useful."_

_"Exactly, my treasure, exactly."_

_Today was Lily and James wedding day. Sirius is James best man, and unbeknownst to James the minister is none other than Voldemort. Lily conceives that night. The baby is undoubtedly her husbands son because she took a shitload of fertility potions and has staved off sex with Tom for months._

_Harry Evans Potter Riddle, (only a select few knew his whole name) was born July 31. Sirius was made his Godfather and, because they could, Elphaba Thropp was named his Godmother._

_We flash forward now to Severus Snape getting shitfaced at the Hog's Head and catching a snippet of a prophecy about a child born as the seventh month dies. Peter Pettigrew has just opened a tattoo parlor in Bridgeport Connecticut. Gellert Grindlewald escapes __Nurmengard__. James gets a promotion from level two to level three Auror. Voldemort accidentally implants part of his soul into Harry. Lily takes out a HUGE life insurance policy on Mr. And Mrs. Potter leaving Harry the sole benefactor. Not three weeks after taking out the policy, Snape goes crying to Dumbledore about how the Dark Lord is planning to kill Lily. Three weeks after taking out the policy Dumbledore sends the Potters into hiding, making Peter the secret keeper. Halloween night Lily invites over her group and her beloved. The Marauders arrive around seven and wait gleefully for the death of one of their closest companions… _

Lily stood panting in front of her late husbands body, blood covering her face and chest. Harry giggled and licked some of the blood off his face, smiling up at his uncle whose mouth was practically on the floor.

"Flies, Wormtail, flies," chided Moony from his spot on the wall.

Wormtail shot him a withering glance before turning back to Lily. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," he said.

Lily smirked and spelled the blood away. "Sorry Worms I'm taken."


	3. Chapter 3

"**SORRY WORMS** I'm taken." Lily said sticking the knife back into the holster on her leg.

"Which is a damn shame," Sirius said turning towards the living room, " because right now I'd be happy to throw my gay card out the window and climb into bed with you," looking back and flashing a grin at Lily, who along with the others, was following Sirius into the living room. Moony reached over and smacked Sirius upside his head. The four of them bantered like this for a while before they heard the front door open. "Were in the living room" Lily called out.

"OK" replied Severus, "Hey Peter will you come give me a hand with these?" "Sure thing" Peter called back, getting up from the armchair.

"I'll help too!" cried Padfoot bounding off his perch on top of the tele, nearly demolishing Voldemort as he barreled past him on his way out of the living room. Remus rolled his eyes. "Sorry bout him Bossman. He really missed his boyfriend"

HEY! He is NOT my boyfriend!" Sirius and Severus cried out together, both dropping the body they were carrying in indignation.

Voldemort laughed and made his way over to his consort. He had missed her the past two weeks. But, he was back now and tonight he was going to finally put his plan in motion. This war was not going in his favor: he was unable to finance his army, not to mentioned most of his followers were proving to be demented igits. He needed to step back and bolster his funds. This time would also be spent forming and nurturing alliances with the magical creatures. He bent over and kissed his son's head. Harry may have been conceived with James but Tom had always seen Harry as his, after all the child did bare his name. Even if only he, his family, close friends, and the goblins(they know everything) knew it. It had come as quite a shock to Voldemort when it was discovered that he had created another horcrux and stored it in his baby boy. But then the news of the prophecy had reached his ears and suddenly he had the perfect way to exit the stage. "Let's do this" and everyone sprang into action.

The adults all disillusioned themselves. Sirius and Remus performed the tricky spell work to animate the first of the bodies Sev, Peter, and Padfoot had brought in. This body was spelled to be an exact replica of Lily. Next to them Peter and Snape were doing the same with the corpse spelled to look like James. With these look-alikes they created the scene of James Potter dying valiantly after being ambushed by the Dark Lord. The false Lily ran upstairs with Harry and then 'sacrifice' herself for her baby. Voldemort then silently cast the horcrux removal spell while pretending to use Aveda Kedavra. In the smoke created by the soul bit reuniting with the main soul, Tom poofed away to Prince Manor to meet up with the others who had already completed their tasks.

Baby Harry now was armed with the memories needed to convince Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore that Tom was dead and that Harry was the Savior of the Light. Dumbledore smiled down at his new pawn. Harry James Potter would be the perfect weapon, but only if he was raised properly, away from fame, glory, and love. So after much cajoling of Minerva, Dumbledore left Harry with the sure to be at the very least neglectful Dursleys. Now he had to go make sure an innocent man was thrown in Azkaban without a trial.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

While Dumbledore was investigating the Potter's deaths Sirius went to attack Wormtail. The two of them created a brilliant explosion killing twelve innocent muggle bystanders. Peter left behind his pointer finger because he's just dramatic that way. Sirius performed some fancy smancy spellwork on some random people, and then transfigured him into a toe ring. The Aurors arrived soon after and rushed Sirius to Azkaban. The Wizengamot decided to throw Black in jail without a trial, even though Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot knew and had evidence proving Sirius wasn't the culprit. But Sirius didn't mind. He had a plan.

Sirius was thrown into a tiny cell and the dementor on duty glided over. Padfoot took of his toe ring and cancelled the spell on it. He offered the dementor three of the people to kiss and the last man to stay there feeding him happy memories. After careful consideration the dementor agreed, snuck Sirius to the apparation point and bid him a fond farewell, well, fond for a dementor anyway.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

As Sirius was returning to his flat in London, Voldemort was snuggling with his beloved. Lily smiled as she buried her face in his warm chest. Dumbledore thought he had everything and everyone under his control. HA! God, she just loved when a diabolical plot came together, even if it was only phase one that had been completed.


End file.
